dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics Features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in DC Comics, and were later adapted to the DC Extended Universe. Characters [[Man of Steel |Introduced in Man of Steel]] *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *General Zod *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Perry White *Jor-El *Faora-Ul *Emil Hamilton *Lara Lor-Van *Tor-An *Jax-Ur *Car-Vex *Steven Lombard *Carrie Farris *Lana Lang *Father Leone *Pete Ross *Kelor *Bibbo Bibbowski *Kenneth Braverman *Dev-Em *Nadira *Kelex [[Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice|Introduced in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice]] * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Martha Wayne * Thomas Wayne * Lex Luthor * Alfred Pennyworth * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Joseph Chill * Anatoli Knyazev * Mercy Graves * Jimmy Olsen * Emmett Vale * Jenet Klyburn * Barry Allen/Flash * Orin/Arthur CurryAquaman * Silas Stone * Victor Stone/Cyborg * Doomsday * Steppenwolf [[Suicide Squad|Introduced in Suicide Squad]]Suicide Squad * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * June Moone/Enchantress * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot * Rick Flag * Amanda Waller * Dexter Tolliver * George Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Chato Santana/El Diablo * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * The Joker * Dexter Tolliver * Incubus * Zoe Lawton * Jonny Frost * Anvil [[Wonder Woman|Introduced in Wonder Woman]] * Steve Trevor * Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares * Antiope * Hippolyta * Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison * Etta Candy * Menalippe * Orana * Acantha * Egeria * Euboea * Epione * Philippus * Artemis * Venelia * Timandra * Niobe * Mnemosyne * Penthesilea * Trigona * Fausta Grables [[Justice League (film)|Introduced in Justice League]] * James Gordon * Mera * Zeus * Henry Allen * Crispus Allen * Elinore Stone * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke [[Aquaman|Introduced in Aquaman]] *Thomas Curry *Queen Atlanna *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Nuidis Vulko *David Kane/Black Manta *King Nereus *Murk *Stephen Shin *Topo *King Atlan *Trench [[Shazam!|Introduced in Shazam!]] *Billy Batson/Shazam *The Wizard *Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Lust *Envy *Greed *Wrath *Gluttony *Sloth *Pride *Freddy Freeman *Mary Bromfield *Eugene Choi *Pedro Peña *Darla Dudley *Victor Vasquez *Rosa Vasquez *Marilyn Batson *Mister Mind *Crocodile-Men [[Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn)|Introduced in Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn)]] *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Helena Bertinelli / Huntress *Cassandra Cain *Renee Montoya *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Victor Zsasz *Maria Bertinelli *Franco Bertinelli *Stefano Galante [[Wonder Woman 1984|Introduced in Wonder Woman 1984]] *Barbara Minerva / Cheetah [[The Suicide Squad|Introduced in The Suicide Squad]] *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Ratcatcher *Nanaue/King Shark *Christopher Smith/Peacemaker Mentioned only characters * Harry Kent Jr * Alexander Luthor, Sr. * Lucy Lane * Laura Wayne * Alan Wayne * Charles Wayne * Patrick Wayne * Jason Todd * Ron Troupe * Morgan Edge * Lucy Lane * Lucius Fox * Maseo Yamashiro * Nora Allen * Orvax Marius Species * Amazons * Atlanteans * Brines * Eyes of the Adversary * Fishermans * Gods of Olympus * Humans * Ko'ersts * Kryptonians * Metahumans * New Gods * Parademons * Trench * Witches Mentioned only * Czarnians * Demons * Homo Magi * Thanagarians Locations Planets *Apokolips *Czarnia *Daxam *Krypton *New Genesis *Oa *Thanagar Countries *Atlantis *Kahndaq *Nairomi *Themyscira Cities *Central City *Fawcett City *Coast City *Gotham City *Kandor *Midway City *Smallville *Star City Places *Ace Chemicals *Ace o' Clubs *Amnesty Bay *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Belle Reve *Big Belly Burger *Curry Lighthouse *Ferris Air *Gotham City University *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Kent Farm *LexCorp Tower *Metropolis Police Department *Midway City Museum *Phantom Zone *Smallville Police Department *S.T.A.R. Labs *Wayne Manor *WGBS *Utopia Casino Vehicles *Black Zero *Batmobile *Batwing *Flying Fox *Boom Tube *Jokermobile Teams * Justice League * Darkseid's Elite * Legion of Doom * Task Force X * Birds of Prey Organizations * Blaze Comics * A.R.G.U.S. * LexCorp Industries * Seven Deadly Sins * Sivana Industries * Wayne Family * Wayne Enterprises * Gotham City Police Department * Daily Planet Items Weapons * Batarang * Batcomputer * Godkiller * Soultaker * Trick Boomerangs * Trident of Neptune Equipment * Batsuit * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Mother Box * Utility Belt Category: Concepts